Anna Blake and the Missing Memories
by QueenOfFrost
Summary: Anna Blake, Rose Weasly, Albus Potter, and Mercius Stane. All of them are first years at Hogwarts, and close friends ever since they met. Outcasts inside their own houses, the four students might be the only ones who can uncover the reason behind the strange occurrences that have left students without some of their memories. Somehow, the four friends might just save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note, PLEASE, PLEASE, READ. In this story, I portray the Slytherins as disliking/hating Anna because she is Muggle born. In the end though, there turns out to be another reason and she becomes friends with many of her housemates! Slytherin gets a bad name in many fanfictions, and I just want you to know that's not what's going to happen here. In the end, anyway.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Anna Blake shifted slowly from her very comfortable spot under her rather warm covers with the notion that something was wrong, and she really should fix the situation immediately. She sat up, long black hair in tangles around her head, and then proceeded to stare at the owl that was outside her window.

It was a small little thing, with big, rather adorable eyes, and its feathers reminded Anna of her parent's tabby cat, Rowan: random stripes of brown and ginger placed haphazardly around its body.

The poor thing was trying to get into her bedroom. Anna slid out of bed and opened her window; the owl flew in and took a perch on one of her bedposts.

She sat down on her bed and looked at the owl while pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail. "I wonder where you came from. And why you're out so late, or rather, early. Aren't owls nocturnal? It's already past sunrise. If it wasn't a Saturday, or summer for that matter, I'd be at school already."

The owl tilted its head. Anna felt inclined to continue talking to it.

"Today's my birthday. I'm eleven now."

The owl hopped onto her bed, and it was then that she noticed the two letters attached to his (her?) legs. "Letters? Are those for me, or my parents?"

The owl nodded. Didn't really give her an answer, Anna thought, but she felt it would be okay to read the letters. Anna unwrapped them, and her eyes proceeded to widen past that of normality.

* * *

Anna Blake  
Second smallest bedroom  
7 Olive Lane  
London, UK, 26519

Dear Miss Blake,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September first. We expect your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

_Uniform:_

1: three sets of plain work robes (Black)  
2: One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear  
3: One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4: One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
_Please note that pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_  
all students should have the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagspot  
Magical Theroy  
by Alford Wiffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration  
by Enrick Swich  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phillida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Digger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection  
by Quentin Tremble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size two)  
1 Set of Glass or Crystal Phials  
1 Telescope  
1 set of Brass Scales

Students may also bring an owl or a toad or a cat  
Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to have their own broomsticks

Any students without sufficient funds to purchase school supplies may consult with my representative at Gringots Bank, ask for _The Weasly fund for Deserving Students._

* * *

"So, does this mean I'm a Wizard, then? Or rather, a Witch?"

The owl nodded. (It was exceedingly adorable)

"That rather does explain some things." Ever since she could remember, unexplainable and downright strange things seemed to happen around her. Lost things could always be found by her, people she disliked ended up with terrible luck, and she always had a sense for when interesting, dangerous, and downright weird things were going to happen. Not to mention the occasional flying object or rectified hairstyle. Anna had gotten quite good at spinning stories to explain all of the weirdness in her life.

Anna put down the letter addressed to her and looked over the other one.

* * *

Mr. and Ms. Blake  
7 Olive Lane  
London, UK, 26519

Dear Mr. and Ms. Blake,

We are pleased to inform you that your child has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your Child is a Wizard or Witch. Enclosed below are guides on how to proceed. It includes how to change muggle (normal human) money into wizard standard currency, one hundred and one things to know about the wizarding world, and notable places such as where to buy school supplies, and where to find the train to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmaster

"That will certainly help them along. Me too, I presume." Anna looked at the small owl, who seemed content to sit quietly on her bed. "My family doesn't have an owl, and if my parents agree to let me go to Hogwarts, can you deliver the letter of acceptance? I'll pay you once- no, if- I get wizard money"

The owl seemed to consider this, and then nodded.

"Alright then! We should go wake up my parents. You might want to ride on my shoulder, Prim is reasonable most of the time, for a cat anyway, but she's never met an owl before, and Rowan will most certainly cause trouble."

Anna descended the stairs to the kitchen, with two strange letters, an owl on her shoulder, and the notion that things were going to be very, very different from this point on.

* * *

(She was right)

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was like no other place Anna had been before, and she was rather sorry she was only getting such a rushed look at everything because her parents were dragging her along at an alarming rate. Anna had never been in a pub or even around the mere scent of alcohol, because her parents were worrywarts. While it did make her cringe a bit to admit it, she had lied to her parents on occasion about where she had been, and where she was going. It did make her feel a smidge terrible, but it was the only way to get anything done.

"Hurry along, Anna," Her mother said. "We don't want to be late."

"For what?"

Her father smiled. "For your school shopping, silly girl."

Anna frowned. "That doesn't really make any sense. You don't make appointments to go shopping. You just go."

"It's right on the schedule, dear." Her mother pulled out the small day planner she always had with her and pointed at some words.

Anna rolled her eyes. Her parents were dealing with the abnormal in the way they always did, by trying to place everything into nice little organized boxes, and scheduling everything down to the last minute.

Then the brick wall in front of her folded away and Anna decided to place all her worries and unhappiness aside, because she needed all the brainpower she had to look at everything there was in Diagon Ally. People, Wizards, and Witches, were everywhere, and magic was everywhere too. Things levitated, changed shape, and above her flew people on brooms. _People on brooms, FLYING. _There were shops of all sizes, selling things of all sizes Anna had never seen before. Brooms, potions, tricks, posters with people that moved, bits of animal she rather didn't want to see, and, to her utmost delight,

"_Wands!"_

Anna pressed her face against the window of Olivanders, only to be dragged back by her parents.

"Anna, dear, we have to go to Gringots, remember? We need wizard money first."

"Yeah, yeah." Anna could really care less about that, what she wanted was a _wand. _She let her parents lead her down the street, craning her neck, trying to see everything she possibly could in the limited time she had.

Gringots, despite being a magical bank run by goblins, was rather uninteresting in Anna's opinion. It was still a bank. It was quite fast changing currency, and the goblins gave her parents another handbook. What Anna really wanted was to was some magic.

Olivanders was _amazing_. It was somewhat dark and musty, but it reminded Anna of the library in her school, her _old_ school, that is. There were boxes upon boxes, each slightly different but all clearly contained one thing: a wand. Her parents hung back while Anna slowly moved deeper into the shop.

"Ow!"

Anna looked at the girl she had bumped into. She had surprisingly red, bushy hair, brown eyes, and a slightly oversized jacket with more pockets than Anna had ever seen. The girl was standing next to a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and a small, neigh-invisible scar hidden mostly under his glasses. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry-"

"You were trying to take everything in?" The girl grinned. It was a good smile for her. "I know the feeling. I'm Rose Weasly. This is my cousin, Albus."

Anna stuck out her hand to Rose. "Anna Blake. Hi."

Albus waved and grinned at her. He seemed rather shy.

With a whoosh of air and several falling boxes, an old man who presumably was Olivander thrust a wand into a startled Albus' hand and then pulled it out just as fast, but not before something exploded. Muttering under his breath, more wands were placed into his hand, and each created more disastrous effects than the last, until one seemed to click. Anna could feel it in the air, and see it when colors flowed out of his wand.

"Ah, ten inches, ebony wood, and a Dragon Heartstring core, quite sturdy. Good for spells of all kinds."

Then the whole process started again, with Rose at the focus. Two people who Anna believed were Albus' parents enveloped him in hugs and love. Anna turned to her parents, who were looking like they were on the edge of being hysterical. A pang of jealousy shot through her. Anna dismissed it.

Fireworks sprung from Rose's wand, and Anna grinned along with her. "Mm, Apple and Phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches, surprisingly swishy. Good luck. You! Come closer!"

Anna stepped forward, ignoring the sounds of muffled distress from her parents. She could hear her them being consoled by someone, but it was like she was a thousand miles away. Anna needed to focus on other things right now. Wands were pushed into her hands, and strange feelings that she couldn't quite place traveled up her arm, changing with each wand. Finally, a wand entered her hand that just _felt_ right, and green spirals wove all around her. She laughed, eyes alight with joy.

"Unicorn hair, pine wood, nine and a half inches. Very loyal, for a wand."

The three children walked back out onto the street, enthusing about their wands, Hogwarts, and anything else that came to mind.

"How did he know which wands would…fit, is the word, I suppose." Anna looked at Rose and Albus intently.

"That's rather simple, actually." Anna turned to see a man that resembled Albus with a lightning scar on his forehead. "He didn't. The wand chooses the wizard."

It didn't really explain everything, but it was a better answer than 'just _because_, Anna.'

"So you're a muggleborn, then? My mum's muggleborn."

Anna turned to Rose. "Yeah, I think that's the term."

"Those are your parents?" Albus asked. Anna looked at the pair, who were currently sitting on a bench being reassured that everything would be just fine by Rose and Albus's mothers. At least she thought they were their parents, one could never really tell.

"Yeah. They aren't good with the 'strange and unusual part of living."

"That must be difficult. Got any school supplies yet?"

"No."

"Neither do we! Let's get them together!"

Anna smiled. "Okay. Yes. That sounds nice."

Hours later, Anna left Diagon Ally with school supplies, two shaken parents, and the notion that her new friends were going to become very, very important to her.

* * *

(She was, as you can guess, right)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
King's Cross Station**

* * *

King's Cross station was a hub of activity. People rushed every which way, and Anna was somewhat unsure of what she was supposed to do, or where she was supposed to be going.

"You have all of your suitcases, dear?"

Anna looked at her mother. Behind her Anna's father was talking rapidly on his phone, she couldn't make out the words. Most likely something important was happening, more important than his only child heading off to a boarding school. She was bitter.

"I have everything, Mother."

Things had been strained since the three of them had learned Anna was a witch.

Her father patted her, phone pressed into his shoulder for a moment. "Good luck, Anna! Do us proud." He went back to his conversation.

"Darling, we have to scurry off. Study hard, don't break rules, and stay away from anything two dangerous. That magic school is going to be terrible for your health."

"You aren't going to see me off?"

"You'll be fine dear…" a bag was shoved into her hands. Anna stared at the receding backs of her parents as they left her alone. A blessing and a curse, she decided.

"Station 9 and ¾…must be somewhere between nine and ten then."

She walked down the stairs, tripping occasionally and fighting her heavy backpack for control. All of her school supplies made it heavier than she was, and it didn't help that Anna was rather un-athletic.

"Nine and three quarters, nine and three quarters…"

Someone tapped her shoulder, and Anna turned around to see Albus.

"Albus! I'm so glad to see you again."

"You look a little lost."

"_Hope_lessly." Anna grinned at him. Things were getting better by the moment.

"Come on, I know how to get to the train. We're lucky my dad brought an extra shopping cart. He always does, in case something like this happens. Rambled on for an hour about the first time he came to the station when I asked."

Shopping cart?

Albus walked over to a small group of people. Anna recognized his parents, and what looked to be his siblings.

"Here, let's get everything into the shopping cart." Albus lifted one of her bags into the cart. Anna helped with the rest once the surprise wore off.

"If you say so, Albus."

"Anna, it's nice to see you again."

Anna looked up to see Albus's dad. "Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Hi, dad. Okay, Anna. Just aim your cart at that wall," He pointed at the one that separated station nine and station ten. "And run at it as fast as you can."

"Um." Anna looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine." Albus punched her on the shoulder, lightly. "Would I lie to you?"

"Albus we've known each other for less than a week." Which was irrelevant, Anna already trusted him, but she felt like she had to say it. Albus _was_ asking her to run straight at a brick wall.

"Just do it, Anna. It'll be fine."

She aimed the cart at the wall, and proceeded to run towards it as fast as she could. One instant she was sure she would hit the wall, and then she was through, all the way to station nine and three quarters, the sign hanging directly under her head and the train to her left.

"Woah."

Albus came up behind her. "I remember going through when my cousins first went to Hogwarts."

"Cousins?"

"Yeah, they're all over there!"

Anna looked where Albus was pointing, and gazed upon what appeared to be a small army consisting mainly of redheads. Rose practically bounced up to the pair when she saw them, grinning as big as Rowan when he knocked over something on the kitchen counter. Her smile, however, was significantly more friendly.

"Anna! You have to meet my family. Come on, Albus! Let's introduce everyone!" She was suddenly surrounded by redheads. "This is my little brother, Hugo! He's a brat."

"Hey!" the kid glared at her.

"_Joking, _Hugo. These are my parents, Ron and Hermione Weasly! My mum's in the ministry and my dad runs a joke shop with my uncle, George. Say hi!"

"Hello, Anna." Rose's mum smiled at her. "A little overwhelmed?"

"Something like that." Ron and Hermione seemed quite nice, and hadn't they saved the world from Volde-whatsit? She remembered something about that from the pamphlet.

"This is Fleur and Bill, my aunt and uncle. Cousins! Say hi!" They did. "Victorie's in year seven, Dominique's in year six, and Louis's in year five. Over here's Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, and this is Molly and Lucy! Then there's Uncle George and Aunt Angela. George runs the joke shop with my dad! Everything from there is banned by Filch by the way, not that anyone listens!"

Anna had the feeling she wouldn't remember most of these people later, but the sentiment was nice. Rose was nice. Mr. George wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled at Rose.

"Now Rose, you know I can't officially approve of you breaking rules."

"Yes, but you can _unofficially_ send me supplies."

"Of course!"

Rose continued with the introductions. "Anyway, this is Fred and Roxanne, Year four and two respectively. And _this_ is Teddy Lupin, our unofficial cousin. He can shapeshift!"

Anna tilted her head and looked up at him. He had rather shocking electric blue hair that seemed to be gradually changing into a darker blue. "Hi. I like your hair."

"Thanks kid." He walked over to Victorie, and the pair left. A feeling came to her. They were dating. It would last a very long time.

"Albus! Take it away!"

Albus looked at Rose in a mix of shock, worry, and general happiness. "Okay, um. This is my mum and dad, Anna."

"Ginny Potter. Pleased to see you again, Anna."

"Harry Potter. Same."

Albus wrapped his arms around his two siblings. "This is my older brother, James, and my little sister, Lily. James is a year ahead of us, and Lily has two years to go until she can come."

James smirked. It was natural on his face, clearly he did it often. Lilly sighed, arms crossed across her chest. "I don't see why I can't just go _now_."

"You go when you're eleven, Lily."

The conversation continued as Rose steered her and Albus away from had, according to Rose, "Happened a million times already." They stopped in front a pair of more elderly people than the rest of Albus and Rose's family.

"And these…"

"Are our grandparents!"

Comforting arms wrapped around Anna, as Mrs. Weasly enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so glad to meet you! Rose has been talking about you ever since she met you and Albus is exited in his own way, the wonderful boy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Mrs. Weasly."

"Arthur Weasly. You three better get on that train, it's about to depart."

A long whistle sounded through the air, and the three friends rushed with the remaining students to get onto the train. Bags were manhandled, toes were stepped on, but everyone ended up where they were supposed to be. Rose and Albus waved enthusiastically along with all of their cousins and siblings, until the station disappeared into the distance.

The three of them were left standing alone in the corridor as everyone else split of to find their friends from earlier years. James Potter ruffled Albus's hair, much to Al's annoyance, and wandered off to find, Anna guessed, his friends, but not before saying "Better find a compartment, you three, or the prefects won't be happy with you."

"He's right. Let's go"

Anna blinked and stood completely still for a second. "Something's about to happen."

"Anna? What are you talking about?" Albus gave a slight tug on her arm. "We have to go sit down."

Rose pointed behind them. The motion reminded Anna of a horror movie cliché. "Guys, who are they?"

What appeared to be a mob of students had appeared a few feet behind them. The lead girl had a crazy look in her eyes, and then she opened her mouth to speak. "THE PRIZE WILL BE MINE!"

"Never! It's mine!"

"I _deserve_ the fame!"

"Idiots, I'm going to win!"

"Fools, I'll be the one to get the prize!"

Anna grabbed her friend's hands and shouted, "RUN!"

They did so.

It wasn't all that effective.

Anna, Rose, and Albus darted down the halls of the train, the flash mob right on their heels. Anna felt a plan forming when she saw a snack cart ahead of her, and twinge of pity for the snack cart lady who would surely be rattled. She looked behind her, the mob was getting closer.

Okay then.

While Rose and Albus went around the cart, Anna went over it, turned around, and kicked it into the path of the approaching mob. The cart lady screamed, the mob screamed, Rose laughed like a maniac, and Anna joined in, because really, why not?

Albus pulled them both into a compartment and away from the chaos. He closed the door, and the trio sank to the floor in relief.

"Hi."

Sitting next to the window, there was a boy. He had dusty blond hair, a small cat on top of his head, and several small animals around him.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to barge in on you like this."

"It's quite alright."

"Sweet, I'm Rose; this is my friend Anna and my cousin Albus."

"…Mercius."

Albus tilted his head. "Mercius Stane? Son of Jason Stane? Death eater?"

Mercius blinked slowly. "He was cleared of all charges."

Rose frowned. "Doesn't mean he wasn't one of them."

"Death eaters…they were in the letter my parents got to educate them on the wizarding world, something about a dude named vold… volde-something, I believe."

Mercius blinked again and winced slightly as the cat on his head climbed down the side of his face. He seemed to ponder his words, and spoke with a slow deliverance. "You're muggle-born, then?"

Albus and Rose straightened their backs and glared down at Mercius. "What's it to you?"

He seemed to shrink into the seat. "...Nothing…sorry." He turned his head and gazed out the window.

Anna smiled and sat down across from him. "It's fine. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it."

"I didn't."

"See? What I'm more worried about is why those people were chasing us."

Mercius said, "Oh, it was probably about the money. Or the fame."

Rose and Albus sat down and leaned in closer to Mercius. Rose asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Rita Seeker offered fifty galleons and a mention in the Daily Prophet to whomever gets her the best story about the golden trio's kids and other relatives."

Rose's face went stony, and Albus sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

Anna tilted her head and sat down across from Albus. "Who's Rita Seeker?"

"Rita Seeker is a lying liar who lies." Rose frowned. "I hate her guts."

Albus agreed with her. "She's a reporter. Rita Seeker writes lies and half-truths about famous people. She's written about my family a lot. Aunt Hermione is the only one who can control her, really. I don't know how."

"Say, Merce, are you allowed to have all of those animals with you?"

"…no."

Rose looked towards Anna. "Merce?"

"It's a good a nickname as any."

Albus raised his eyebrows and gave a little grin. "Hagrid is going to love you. I'll put in a god word, and he'll hide the animals, if you want."

Rose laughed in a good natured way, and then launched into a story about a dragon, Hagrid, and her parents and uncle. The Golden Trio, they were called. Anna smiled, a feeling of contentment washing over her as they all relaxed, Merce was smiling, and wasn't that nice? Everything was going rather well, despite the earlier chaos. Everything would end up all right for the four of them; she would make sure of that.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be all that easy. That was just fine with her. Anna Blake was fond of a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
The Sorting Hat**

* * *

The student robes were rather comfortable, with long baggy sleeves. Anna was fond of black, although she liked it less than green. She and Rose headed back to their compartment. The guys were there, also in their robes. Anna adjusted her hat as she sat down.

"Anna, Rose! Mercius bought us candy. And food, but mainly candy. Look!"

There was a pile of candy on a small table in the center of the compartment.

"Merce, you are the best."

"Thank you, Merce."

Merce blushed. (He was _adorable_, they were keeping him) "…it wasn't that big of a deal…my family's rich."

The train began to slow, and them it stopped completely. The four looked at each other, stuffed the remaining candy into their pockets, and then left the train. All of the students gathered at the station, and the older students headed towards carriages without horses. All of the first years gathered closer together. Apparently nobody knew what to do next.

A large man called out to them. "Firs' years, this way!"

Anna and Mercius said at the same time, "Who's that?"

"Hagrid."

Albus grabbed Mercius by the hand and ran up to Hagrid, several small animals barely contained in Merce's arms. After a short conversation, Hagrid took all of them but the small cat on top of Merce's head, smiling jovially. Mercius looked much happier as well.

All of the first years followed Hagrid along a long, winding path, and then into boats. "No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted. Anna and her friends climbed in, and the boats set off, rocking gently. Hogwarts came into sight, and all of the first-years gasped. The school was magnificent, great spires that soared into the sky, windows twinkling like stars, and the air was alight with magical spirals, twirling and dancing above them.

It was over far too soon for Anna's liking.

They all departed from the boats, and followed Hagrid up to the school. A man was there to greet them. "Ill take the students from here, Hagrid." Hagrid nodded, and headed off. Albus and Rose waved him goodbye. "Students! Welcome! I am Professor Neville Longbottom, your Herbology professor. Follow me, please, to the great hall! You have a ceremony to attend!"

Anna, Rose, Albus, and Mercius stuck close together as they entered the castle. They climbed stairs and passed through corridors after Professor Longbottom. Exited chatter flowed from the mouths of all the first years.

"Ceremony?" Anna whispered. It felt like an appropriate time to be quiet.

"The sorting hat ceremony. It chooses who goes into the four houses." Mercius whispered back. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. My father might disown me if I'm not in Slytherin."

"It's really serious, then?"

"Only sort of, but it's everything to some people."

Professor Longbottom looked over his shoulder. "Quiet, please."

The silence seemed to press in on Anna. She glanced over at her friends, and wished her wand wasn't in her bag on the train. She probably should get into a habit of carrying it around. What was going to happen to her bags, anyway? Most of the first years seemed to be as stressed as she was.

The doors opened to the great hall. Four long tables were packed with students, all gazing intently at the first years. Above them, candles floated, giving off a welcoming light. Anna couldn't help but wonder why there wasn't wax raining down on everyone. Magic was probably the answer. She'd be getting that answer around here a lot, Anna felt.

Professor Longbottom walked forwards and stood next to an old and somewhat ratty hat. Before all their eyes, a seam opened up, and the hat began to sing. _Sing_.

"_You may think I'm old, or ratty,_

How did it know!?

"_But don't judge me by what you see!_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me!_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_I'm clearly the best, you can see!_

_Try me on, I don't bite,_

_I'll tell you where you're meant to be!_

_Gryffindor might be for you,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart._

_Chivalry and courage,_

_Set Gryffindor apart!_

_Ravenclaw holds the curious,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_The wit and learning they posses_

_Could welcome your kind,_

_In Hufflepuff there's loyalty,_

_Kind and friendly and true,_

_Accepting of all others,_

_Hufflepuff might be for you!_

_Perhaps inside of Slytherin,_

_You might find your home,_

_Cunning, Sneaky folk reside,_

_Your ambition won't be alone,_

_So put me on, don't be afraid,_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands, though I have none,_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

Everyone burst into cheer, deafening all inside the room great hall.

Professor Longbottom pulled out a scroll. "When I call your name, please come up and place the hat upon your head!"

"Abbot, Hector!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Adams, Nathaniel!"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

"Alberry, Derek!"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

"Blake, Anna!"

Anna walked up to the stool and gingerly placed the sorting hat upon her head.

"_Hmm, you're an interesting one…lots of curiosity, you'd be good in Ravenclaw, but with your ambition, cunning, and determination, I think it had better be _SLITHEREN!"

Anna placed the sorting hat back on the stool and walked towards her table, cheers of her housemates surrounding her. This would be a good place for her, Anna felt. No, it was more like she knew. From here she could see the high table, presumably full of teachers, and the woman in the center was probably Headmaster McGonagall.

"Bones, Jake!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brown, Holly!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Carson, Vincent!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cline, Kyle!"

"SLYTHEREN!"

Anna cheered when students entered her house. More students put on the hat, more houses were called out. She gazed intently as they got to the P's, waiting for Albus.

"Parvati, June!"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

"Perks, Sarah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

No surprise there.

"Pratley, Colin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Raymond, Sidney!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Stane, Mercius!"

Merce approached warily, and placed the hat upon his head more gently than Anna had done.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

That was not what she had expected, and neither had he, she could tell from his face.

"Weasly, Rose!"

Rose bounded up to the cap in quite the opposite of Merce in manner and enthusiasm.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rose practically skipped to her table, overflowing with enthusiasm, but not without glancing at the Anna, Albus, and Merce. Was that worry Anna saw in Rose's eyes? Why would she be worried about being in Ravenclaw?

"West, Jason!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"West, Alison!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wish, Tabitha!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Yacobelis, Fiona!"

"GRYFENDOR!"

"Zabini, Laurel!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Longbottom rolled up his scroll and took his seat next to Hagrid, who had come into the great hall sometime during the ceremony. Headmaster McGonagall stood up and began to speak. "Before the banquet begins, I would simply like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, whether it by your first time, or your last. Now, Dig in!"

Food appeared on previously empty plates. Anna started to pull food onto her plate, mind racing along the events that had just occurred.

Four different houses. Quite significant.

This was going to be an interesting year. All four of them felt it, even separated they could tell. Things were going to happen. Things were going to change. How…

Fun.

Headmaster McGonagall stood up after everyone was done eating. "Now, before you all head to bed, the school song! Pick your favorite tune, and start!

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our Heads could use with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
Now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!_

Everyone finished the song at different times and in different keys.

"All right, now everyone to bed! Follow your prefects!"

Anna got up with the rest of her house and followed the prefect who was going on about something or other that Anna really couldn't care less about. She looked for Rose, Al, and Merce, but they were somewhere with their own houses.

Soon they were walking through the dungeons, and then they stopped. Anna looked around, there seemed to be nothing but stone. Yet something…was off? Wrong? Magical?

The prefect spoke. "_Anguis._" The word sounded Latin. A section of the wall folded away to reveal the Slytherin common room. Eerie green light streamed from the entrance. It created an effect on the common room Anna rather liked. (Green happened to be her favorite color.) A huge wall of glass separated the students from brackish water. The water created the green light.

Anna looked at the prefect. "We're under the lake."

The prefect turned to her. "That's quite correct…um…"

"Anna Blake."

"I don't recognize the name. What wizarding family do you come from?"

"I'm muggleborn."

There was a notable shift in the atmosphere. Some of the older students backed away from her in a subtle fashion while looking at the Prefect.

"Ah." The prefect was notably uncomfortable.

Someone beside her whispered _"Mudblood."_ Anna made her face steely while she took a moment to think. So, blood was an important part of wizarding society. Some people with 'Pure' blood considered themselves better or more important than muggleborns, or, say, part-bloods? Intriguing. That must have been why Albus and Rose were angry at Merce on the train. They thought he was insulting her, that Merce thought ill of her. Hm.

"The dorms are that way. Your bags are already inside of your rooms. You share with four others. Go!" The prefect made a pushing motion with his hands and then sauntered off to some other students, all upper classmen.

The dorm room was off in size. The beds seemed to be bigger than some of the walls. Space-distorting magic. Cool. Anna headed towards the bed that her bags were on and began to unpack. A few minutes later, the other first-year girls from her dorm room entered the room and did the same. Some of them looked a little pale. She picked up the small piece of paper that was lying next to where her bags were. It was a class schedule.

Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic, and Flight. Anna wondered when she would see the others again; they would have more info on these strange subjects. Her dorm mates probably would too, but she felt the question would be poorly received.

So people thought 'mudbloods' were less than part-blood pre pureblood wizards? Anna would prove them wrong. She would be top in all of her classes. Better than all of them, the star student. This muggleborn, this mudblood.

Ah.

So _this_ was why the hat had placed her in Slytherin.

Anna would do great things, and Slytherin would help her along. Make her stronger. Wiser. Give her the skills necessary to be the best.

Everything unpacked; Anna slipped under the green sheets and closed her eyes. A bit later, the others followed suit.

Ambition. Determination. Cunning.

She could work with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Classes and Friendships**

* * *

Anna woke to the sound of people around her moving about. She sat up, got out of bed, and rushed through her morning routine. Her cauldron had been packed last night; she grabbed it and headed to the common room, thoughts about her backpack not far from her mind. The common room was illuminated with the same green light she had seen before, although less crowded. She saw some other students with their cauldrons and books heading out of the commons, and she followed them to the great hall.

Mercius was the only one she saw.

"Merce!"

"Anna!" Mercius pulled her into one of the hallways. "It's good to see you. …How is everything going in Slytherin?"

"Okay. Nobody will talk to me, but okay. I'm in the right house, I know it. You?"

"I'm doing okay. Everyone in Hufflepuff is great. I think my father will get over me not being in Slytherin. Eventually. I am glad I'm in Hufflepuff though. Have you seen Rose or Albus?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping they're in some of my classes. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a map to this place, would you?"

"No, Sorry. There are no maps of Hogwarts. Well, except for one the Marauder's Map, but that's just a legend. Would you happen to know where Hagrid is? Or where his classroom is?"

"No."

The two sighed. "We need to talk to Albus and Rose. I say we meet here tomorrow, and if we see the others we tell them to meet us here. Then we can decide on a better place than a hallway."

Mercius nodded. "…Okay. We should head to breakfast before we miss it."

"Kay. See you soon, I hope."

The pair departed and headed towards their tables.

* * *

Hogwarts had one hundred and forty two stair cases, wide, narrow, sweeping, rickety. Some moved in random patterns, others were predictable except on certain days, and none were always in the same place at the same time. There were doors that wouldn't open or close unless you asked, pleaded, cajoled, or begged. Some doors weren't even doors at all, but walls who were just pretending. The same went for every other piece of architecture in Hogwarts.

Windows would move, sometimes to walls that didn't go to the outside. The people in the paintings moved. The statues walked from place to place when people weren't looking. Any way to orient yourself was gone.

Ghosts could occasionally be counted on to point you in the right direction, and the same went if you stumbled on the right painting with the right person inside. Only Peeves would be known to cause trouble for the students, and the Bloody Baron was rarely around to control him.

Anna loved a challenge. Getting to classes on time would be her first test to prove herself to Slytherin.

* * *

She was pleased to discover that her first class of the day, Charms, was shared with Rose, who arrived late like most of the students. Hogwarts was a tricky place to get around. Professor Flitwick, who Rose informed her was Ravenclaw's Head of House, was a small man with a squeaky voice. He seemed to be a good teacher none the less. He allowed the students to talk and get acquainted most of the class, as long as they did it while reviewing their spell books.

Magic, he informed the class, wouldn't be happening for a few days. He did, however, demonstrate some of the magic they would be using.

Anna loved every moment, and she could tell Rose did too, but for some reason Rose was worried. She first noticed it when they opened up their spell books. Anna was sure of it now; she had seen the same expression cross Rose's face when she was placed into Ravenclaw.

When class ended, Anna pulled Rose into one of the alcoves so they could have a bit of privacy. "Anna, it's good to see you again! It sucks that we're in different houses, right?"

"Yeah. The four of us need to get together, I already talked to Merce. We're meeting in the north hallway into the great hall before breakfast. Tell Al if you see him, would you?"

"Sure." She grinned, big and wide, but it faltered, ever so slightly. "I…I haven't made any friends yet, in my house."

"Me neither. Rose, is everything okay?"

"W-what do you mean? Of course it is!"

"You looked worried when you were sorted into Ravenclaw, and-"

"I wasn't worried, Anna!"

"And you looked worried when we started going over spells."

"Anna. I have to go to class. Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You have enough on your hands, I bet, dealing with being in Slytherin."

"I'm fine. Slytherin is a good house, I belong there."

"We both know fine, means exactly the opposite."

Rose left at a run towards her next class. Anna did the same, headed in the opposite direction.

Something was up with Rose, but Anna decided not to push. Rose would tell her when the time was right, and she could be patient. There were other things to focus on right now, so she filed it into the back of her head and headed down to potions.

* * *

In Potions they dove right into their studies, clearly showing that the tall, brown haired Professor Goshawk was rather different than Professor Flitwick. Anna was a step behind all of the other students; they had grown up in the wizarding world and knew some of the potion-making materials. Anna got the distinct impression that potion making was not for her. Some of her classmates took to it like moths to a fire, though.

She would have to work hard to catch up to the others.

Transfiguration with Albus and Professor Hans, the Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Shepply, Herbology with Mercius and Professor Longbottom, and History of Magic with Professor Binns, who happened to be a ghost. Professor Binns, Anna soon discovered, was the most boring teacher who ever lived, or, in his case, died. Only sheer willpower kept her awake while other students drifted off.

Dinner came and went, and Anna was quite exhausted by the end of the day. She went to the library after a lengthy journey trying to find it, and checked out several volumes. There was no homework, but when she got back to her dorm, Anna decided to stay up a while reading her schoolbooks and looking up general knowledge the students who had grown up in the wizarding world would have. Anna needed the edge. She was going to win.

Was this even a competition?

"Of course it is, Anna." Anna whispered to herself. "This is a competition, to be the best. The best student in Slytherin, the best of the first years, the best of Hogwarts. I'll prove it. I don't know how yet, but I will."

Perhaps she would become a Prefect. That would be some proof, but it would be a few years. No, she'd find another way. She could win the house cup. Get the most points out of all of Slytherin.

Anna would win. She was sure of it.

* * *

**Hello, Frost here.**

**Don'tkillLacy, I want to thank you for being my first reviewer :) It's so great that you like the story! I'm glad you're okay with them being in different houses, it's going to be very important. Unless something big and crazy happens, I'm not going to stop writing. I've never finished a story before, and this is going to be the first. Not only is this going to be book length, hopefully, it's going to be the first of eight, two for each character and from their POV. I have so many things planned!**

**Slytherin is a house I enjoy and I wish J.K. Rowling had developed it a bit more. I'm definitely going into the workings of Slytherin house. Being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil; it just means you're a determined, ambitious, and somewhat sneaky person.**

**I happen to be a girl, though I'm not Cis. (Cisgender- the gender you're assigned at birth, usually male, female.) I'm Demisexual.**

**Thank you so much! Your reviews made me so happy!**

**(Your spelling was perfect, btw)**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Exploration**

* * *

Anna slipped out of bed, and grabbed her sack and put some paper and a pen inside. You never know when you'll need to note something down. It wasn't light out yet, she knew even though light was sometimes hard to come by in the Slytherin common room. The few fireplaces that adorned the room weren't alight, and only one other was awake. She gave a little half wave, and left the common room. It had been a week since Anna had come to Hogwarts; little had changed since then. Classes here were quite different from those she had left behind in the muggle world, except for History of Magic.

Numerous staircases were in strange places, and one was simply absent. Today was her first Saturday here; of course things would be different. The astronomy tower was probably the farthest from the Slytherin common room, Anna thought as she came to the top of it, seeing as how the others were already there. The sun had still not risen, but the first gleams of light were peeking out. The sky was a delightful blue, without a cloud in sight.

"Anna!" Rose jumped up from her precarious perch on the edge of the encircling crenulations. Al and Merce were sitting on the safer floor, and they two stood up to greet her.

"Hey guys. It's good to see all of you."

Rose pulled her into a hug. "Outside of classrooms and all at once, for a change."

Al pulled the four of them in closer. They were all a few inches from touching each other's shoulders. "Now that we're all here, I say we get to the big stuff."

"Big stuff?" Mercius asked.

"Yeah. I was pretty sure that we weren't going to all be in the same house, but I was rather surprised we were sorted into four different houses. I want to ask you guys what the sorting hat said to all of you."

Rose crossed her arms. "The hat said I'd be okay in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw was the place for me no matter what."

"For me," Anna said, "I would do fine in Ravenclaw but I'd better be in Slytherin."

"I asked to be in Slytherin. The hat said I was a Hufflepuff through and through. He seemed a little bit…offended that I wanted to be something other than a Hufflepuff."

Al leaned back a smidge. "Turns out I'd be good in all four, but Gryffindor was the main one the hat saw in me."

"Cuz, why do you want to know this stuff anyway?"

"You know how all of our older cousins and siblings always went on about the sorting ceremony and how hard it was and stuff, but never went into detail?"

Anna leaned in close to Merce, sharing a glance that told the each other they knew little about siblings or cousins, Anna having none, and Merce being distant from his family.

"Yeah, and? Get to the point, Al."

"It just always seemed interesting to me. I like weird, strange, powerful magic. It's cool. Don't you guys think it's cool?"

"Yes."

"I suppose."

"Yeah, but not as much as you, cuz." Rose wrapped her arms around her cousin and gave him a little squeeze. Albus pretended to be annoyed, but it was a thin mask he put on.

The sun had risen. Light streamed over trees, illuminating the Astronomy Tower. A thought struck her. "I think we should go exploring."

"Anna? What do you mean?" Al tilted his head and used Rose's distracted state to escape her grasp.

"Exactly what I said. We should all go exploring."

Mercius stroked a kitten Anna distinctly remembered him not having earlier. "I hope you mean Hogwarts and not the Forbidden Forest.

"The Forbidden forest, I think, should be saved for a later date."

"That's a wonderful idea, Anna! I second the motion."

"I agree, then."

"It's fine by me."

The group followed Anna down the stairs of the Astronomy tower. They were all quiet, because that is what you do when you are exploring, unless you find something cool. (According to Rose, anyway.) Eventually they came to the dungeons, a section that was dark, dank, and-

Merce turned a corner, then backed up suddenly and pressed himself against the wall.

"_There's somebody over there!"_

Al pressed himself against the wall next to Mercius. _"How odd. Most people are still asleep at this hour, according to my parents."_

Rose rolled her eyes. "Guys. Dorks. Relax, get off the wall."

"We should investigate! I love a good mystery, and this is going to be a big one I _know_ it. Come on!"

Al, Rose, and Merce glanced among each other and followed Anna, staying in the alcoves and shadows. There were many of both, being that they were in the dungeons.

A shadowy figure was standing over another, smaller, figure, who was backed up against a wall. The four crept closer. Soon they were able to make out words.

"W-who are you? What are you doing? I-I can't move!"

Anna recognized the voice. It was Kyle Kline, a first year from her house.

"_Tell me where the Common Room is!"_

"NO. How many times do I have to say it! LET ME GO!"

Al, in what seemed a rather Gryffindor move, ran towards Kyle and the shadowy figure, wand out, yelling: "GET AWAY FROM HIM! OR ELSE!"

The rest of them ran forward, just in time to see the taller figure dash off, leaving Kyle and a silvery sort of liquid behind. Anna crouched down to examine the liquid while Albus, Rose, and Merce encircled Kyle. By the time she had reached out to touch it, it was gone. Evaporated, or something more magical?

It was probably the latter.

Kyle sat on the floor, knocked out until Rose began to poke his face. He sat up, and looked at the four friends like they were insane, or possibly aliens. "Uh, where am I?"

"The dungeons."

"How did I get _there_?"

Rose leaned in closer. "You don't remember?"

"No, _clearly_. Who are all of you? Back up! Give me a bit of space." He stood up, legs wobbling, but only for a second before he collapsed. Al and Merce caught him before he hit the floor.

"We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey."

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Anna Blake and the Missing Memories  
Chapter Six  
Headmaster McGonagall**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had known this year was coming, the year two more of the Potter and Weasly children arrived. For the most part, things had been…_calm_. As calm as anything could be at Hogwarts, anyway. Of all of them, James Potter had caused the most difficulty, but it was a different kind of trouble than Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. James was more like his grandfather than his father. Of course, then there was Teddy. Dear lord, that shape shifter was as bad as the Weasly twins. Thankfully, he had already graduated. Another year of that duo, and she would have quit.

This year, though. Something was going to change.

She felt it.

Albus Potter and Rose Weasly…

McGonagall sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had a few hours before breakfast and classes started, so she might as well relax. McGonagall pulled a book off of the shelf behind her and opened it to the last page she had read and-

Professor Longbottom burst into her office. "Headmaster! There's been an incident. You're needed in the infirmary."

Well.

Something rather terrible must have happened for her to be called to the infirmary.

She stood up quickly, grabbed her wand, and rushed out the door and through the stone hallways of Hogwarts as dignified as one could be while rushing, Professor Longbottom on her heels as they headed towards the infirmary. There were five students, but only one student was injured, as far as she could see. She easily recognized Albus Potter and Rose Weasly.

Of course it was them.

"What," Headmaster McGonagall spoke, and everyone turned to look at her, "Is going on here?

Madame Pomfrey glared at four students. "Ask _them._" She then pulled some of the curtains so that the injured student's- she thought it was Kyle Cline, but she wasn't sure- bed was completely hidden.

Albus Potter- of course it was him- mumbled something along the lines of 'it wasn't _our_ fault'

McGonagall gave the group a withering look. "Somebody explain this situation to me, _NOW._"

The four glanced between them, and it was Rose Weasly who spoke first.

"Maybe you should start, Anna."

The black haired, mildly tan-skinned girl who Headmaster McGonagall assumed was 'Anna', stepped forward.

"Well, we were all exploring, and while we were wandering around the dungeons, we heard someone speaking. We decided to go investigate, and we saw this shadowy figure standing over Kyle. When the stranger heard us coming, he, or she, fled. When we asked Kyle what had happened…" she trailed off and glanced towards Kyle's hidden bed.

"Well, go on then."

"He didn't remember anything. There was also some sort of silvery liquid on the floor next to him."

At least Anna could give information that was short and to the point.

"He tried to stand up, and then he fainted."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well," Rose leaned against one of the walls. "Besides a strange person running around Hogwarts stealing memories?"

McGonagall turned to address Madam Pomfrey, who emerged from behind a curtain. "Did you find any of this 'silvery liquid' on Kyle? It might help us find his attacker."

"No. And he's awake. You all have five minutes, and then I want you all out of my infirmary." Madam Pomfrey left in a huff. Headmaster McGonagall sighed, again, and stared at the group of four. "I suppose you want to hear what he has to say?"

They all nodded, Mercius, that was probably his name, was the only one to speak. "Yes, ma'am."

"If I told you to leave, you all would probably just sneak back in, wouldn't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"It's in my nature."

Of course. "Well, come on then. But be quiet, or you leave."

Headmaster McGonagall pulled up a chair. "Kyle Cline, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Why am I in the infirmary?"

"I was rather hoping you could tell us that."

"I don't remember anything since leaving the Slytherin common room. Except for those four. Why are you even here, anyway? Also, seriously, why am I here?"

Just her luck, he probably didn't know anything. "Kyle, they found you in the dungeons, being attacked by persons unknown. They brought you here when you collapsed, after they saved you. Do you remember anything at all? Any detail?

"No."

McGonagall motioned to Madam Pomfrey asking her to come closer. "No injuries?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises."

Rose Weasly looked sheepish. "We may have dropped you a few times, Kyle."

"You _dropped_ me?"

"You're a heavy person, okay!"

"What do you mean, HEAVY?"

"Exactly what I said, you twit! People are heavy, especially you!"

Anna, Mercius, and Albus watched the argument with amusement. Headmaster McGonagall placed a hand to her head. She felt a headache coming on, one that probably wouldn't leave until summer. She got them every year, to nobody's surprise.

Madam Pomfrey placed one hand on her hip and pointed at the door. "All right, you four. Out. Go to breakfast, or class, or somewhere that isn't here."

They did so.

* * *

How on earth was anybody supposed to focus on whatever professor Binns was talking about when there was a _mystery_ afoot? A mystery that Anna and her friends were going to solve? Anna couldn't care less about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, nor did anyone else in the class, judging by the number of students actually paying attention, which was none. His droning voice could make anybody fall asleep, or at least dose.

She started to count the minutes

Forget that, she started to count the seconds.

She blinked.

-_Cold Dark In a long starry hall someone something someone trying to stop her not her coming from behind something in her not her hands need it need it has to work shift the Four of them standing in front of an arch stone arch its important the other have to stop him have to stop the end who what is that_

_I'm so sorry. Nobody cheats Death._-

Her eyes was gone, she was back in her History of Magic class.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Anna glanced around the room, nobody else seemed to have seen- felt? - The images. Vision.

She had just had a vision. Anna rapidly scribbled it all down. She drew the stone arch, and wrote the words the kind-sounding voice had told her. But not her? This was all rather unusual. Or…not? Ugh.

Oh man, she couldn't wait to tell her friends.

* * *

**Hello, people who are reading this.**

**Sorry about the long update time. I don't have an excuse…or an explanation. *Laughs awkwardly***

**Yeah.**

**Next update shouldn't be so long though!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Byeeee :)**


End file.
